forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight Radiant Prestige Class
Knight Radiant Requirements: Base Attack Bonus: +5 Skills: Knowledge (religion) 8 ranks; Knowledge (nobility and royalty) 8 ranks Martial Manoeuvres: Must know at least one Devoted Spirit manoeuvre Martial Stances: Must know at least one Devoted Spirit stance Special: Lay on Hands class feature; ability to turn or rebuke undead Deity: Must worship the Almighty Hit Dice: d10 Skill Points: 4 + INT The Ideals of the Knights Radiant: A being who wishes to become a Knight Radiant, and remain a Knight Radiant, must adopt and follow the Immortal Words – the Ideals of the Knights Radiant. This replaces the Paladin’s Code of Conduct. · Life before death - The Radiant seeks to defend life, always. He never kills unnecessarily, and never risks his own life for frivolous reasons. Living is harder than dying. The Radiant's duty is to live. · ' 'Strength before weakness '''- All men are weak at some time in their lives. The Radiant protects those who are weak, and uses his strength for others. Strength does not make one capable of rule; it makes one capable of service. · '''Journey before destination - There are always several ways to achieve a goal. Failure is preferable to winning through unjust means. Protecting ten innocents is not worth killing one. In the end, all men die. How you lived will be far more important to the Almighty than what you accomplished. A Knight Radiant who fails to follow the Code cannot progress further in the class, and they lose all non-extraordinary abilities their previous levels in the class have granted them. These can be regained through use of the atonement spell, as per regaining Paladin class abilities, but even a character who was completed their atonement still may not progress further through the class. Defensive Swagger (Ex): '''A first-level Knight Radiant adds their Charisma modifier as a bonus to their Armour Class, so long as they wear light armour (or no armour), are unencumbered, and do not use a shield. This bonus to AC applies even against touch attacks or when they are flat-footed. However, they lose this bonus when they are immobilised or helpless. '''Light of Divinity (Su): A Knight Radiant's Lay on Hands ability is especially powerful. Starting at second level, when calculating the maximum amount of positive energy they can channel per day, a Knight Radiant multiples their Charisma modifier by twice the sum of their Knight Radiant and Paladin levels (as opposed to simply multiplying by the sum of their Knight Radiant and Paladin levels). Evasion (Ex): At third level, a Knight Radiant can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If they make a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals damage on a successful save, they instead take no damage. They may only use Evasion if they are wearing light armour or no armour. If they are helpless, they do not gain the benefit of evasion. Divine Recovery (Su): 'Beginning at fourth level, a Knight Radiant can channel divine power to recharge their martial manoeuvres. They can expend a turn or rebuke undead attempt as a swift action to recover one expended manoeuvre. If they are a crusader, the manoeuvre they recover is immediately available to them as a granted manoeuvre. '''Improved Evasion (Ex): '''From sixth level on, a Knight Radiant gains the benefit of improved evasion. They still take no damage if they make a successful Reflex save against an attack, but now, even if they fail the Reflex save, they still take only half damage from the attack. If they are helpless, they do not gain the benefit of improved evasion. '''Fluidity (Ex): '''At seventh level, the preternatural grace of a Knight Radiant increases beyond all mortal measure. They can no longer be taken by surprise, and thus never lose any bonus to their AC, even when they would normally be flat-footed (even when flanked). Furthermore, they can never be caught off-guard - they ''always act in the surprise round. '''Mettle (Ex): '''A Knight Radiant can resist magical attacks with greater effectiveness than other warriors. Beginning at eight level, by drawing on their boundless energy and dedication to their cause, they can shrug off effects that would hinder even the toughest warrior. If they succeed on a Fortitude or Will save against an attack that would normally produce a lesser effect on a successful save (such as a spell with a saving throw entry of Will half or Fortitude partial), they instead negate the effect. They do not gain the benefit of mettle when they are unconscious or sleeping. '''Honourspren (Su): '''The path of a Knight Radiant is a difficult one. The men and women who walk it are hard, dangerous warriors, as likely to be found trawling through a dungeon in search of the necromancer terrorizing the nearby village as they are to be defending the nation’s capital against a dragon attack. But no matter who they are, no matter what they’re doing, all Knight Radiants share more in common than merely devotion to the Almighty: they are all the living epitomes of honour and selflessness. Eventually, the very fabric of reality recognizes this. When a Knight Radiant achieves their tenth level in the class, they bond with a primordial spirit known as a Honourspren. Appearing as a diminutive, six-inch-high female of the Knight Radiant’s species, a Honourspren is only visible to characters with levels in the Knight Radiant class or another character with True Seeing, and can only be heard by the same. It has the basic statistics of a Psicrystal with its self-propulsion ability active, with an intelligence score of (10 + 1/2 the Knight Radiant's HD, rounded down). A Honourspren is continuously ethereal, and, on the off chance it is somehow attacked, uses the Knight Radiant’s AC and saving throws to defend itself. It is immune to ability damage, has hitpoints equal to half the Knight Radiant’s, and cannot truly be slain while the Knight Radiant lives; should its physical form be destroyed, it will reform by the Knight Radiant’s side within twenty-four hours, with no experience penalty. If the Knight Radiant dies, their Honourspren dissolves back into the Void, though it will return if the character is resurrected or otherwise returned to existence (even if they become undead). It can move with a fly speed of 60ft (perfect) per round, or the Knight Radiant’s speed, whichever is greater, though it always has perfect manoeuvrability. A Honourspren may not be used to scout, however; they may not move willingly further than thirty feet away from their Knight Radiant. If they are somehow forced past such a distance, it is as if their physical form has been destroyed, with the same mechanics for what happens afterward. Though the Honourspren is of course a symbol of a being’s mastery of the Ideals, their true purpose is as a conduit of the Almighty’s divine power, which grants the Knight Radiant access to a series of abilities called Surges. Activating a Surge is a swift action, and only one Surge may be active at a time, much like a martial stance, though a Knight Radiant may have both be in a Stance and have a Surge active at the same time. A Surge lasts for twenty-four hours, or until it is replaced by a different Surge. Furthermore, while a Honourspren is a supernatural entity, the Surges that it acts as a conduit for awaken previously-dormant extraordinary abilities in the Knight Radiant and are thus themselves extraordinary abilities. '''Surge of Grace (Ex): When active, the Surge of Grace doubles the AC bonus granted by the Knight Radiant’s Defensive Swagger class feature, and also doubles the bonus to saves from their Divine Grace class feature. Furthermore, it improves the bonuses granted by the Mettle class feature, such that it acts like an equivalent of Improved Evasion – even if the Knight Radiant were to fail the Fortitude or Will save, the spell would be treated as if they had ordinarily passed it. Surge of Glory (Ex): When active, the Surge of Glory adds the Knight Radiant’s Charisma modifier to their attack and damage rolls: this stacks with all other bonuses, including those granted by a high Strength or Dexterity score, or if the Knight Radiant was attempting to Smite Evil. Furthermore, their attacks automatically ignore any and all damage reduction, their threat range is doubled, and they automatically confirm all critical hits. A Knight Radiant’s class levels stack with their Paladin levels for determining how many times per day they can Smite Evil (as well as their bonus damage), and their Lay on Hands healing ability. Furthermore, a Knight Radiant’s class levels also stack with their Crusader levels for determining their delayed damage pool (and thus their Furious Counterstrike bonus). Their Knight Radiant class levels also stack with their levels in other martial classes to determine their initiator level. 'N.B: This is a home-brewed prestige class created by Magery for use in private D&D campaigns. Everything recognizable probably belongs to someone else, most likely Brandon Sanderson or Wizards of the Coast, and I in no way claim ownership or intellectual copyright over any of it. '